


Round Two

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: Hermione walks in on a personal moment for Severus Snape. What she sees will change her life forever, causing her to take her infatuation into her own hands.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 25
Kudos: 198
Collections: 2020 DBQ Round One: Transfiguration





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DBQ2020Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2020Round1) collection. 



> Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R. and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> The theme for this round of the competition was Transfiguration and my chosen pairing was Hermione Granger/Severus Snape.
> 
> Comments/Reviews are encouraged by The Slytherin Cabal's Admin Team on all stories in Death By Quill, but comments left by readers are set to be moderated by story authors until the end of the competition in order to protect participants' anonymity.

Transfiguration had always been her strongest subject. It was also taught by her favorite professor. She was able to easily create anything set to her class quickly and efficiently. Being called a teacher’s pet should have bothered her, but it didn’t. She knew she was good at transfiguration, and really, she saw her future time spent obtaining a mastery in the subject. By all accounts, it should be her favorite subject. But while Hermione Granger was fantastic at transfiguration, it was not her favorite subject. No, her favorite subject was Potions. More specifically, Potions taught by one Severus Snape. And really, it was not the class itself that interested her, no, it was the professor himself. Hermione found herself lost in the deep timbre of his voice. She found herself fantasizing about the combination of his voice washing over her while his long and callused fingers took their time exploring her body. Hermione spent most of her Potion classes half paying attention to her work and half paying attention to the man stalking through the classroom.

Hermione’s interest in the man had blossomed almost overnight. She had kept him, along with all of her professors, in a little sectioned off spot in her mind labeled “DO NOT TOUCH.” After her disastrous crush on Lockhart her second year, she had decided to never look at a professor as anything more than a mentor again. She had done a fantastic job as she grew older, tending to keep her amorous intentions to men close to her own age. Her view of Severus Snape changed drastically one late night at the order headquarters.

It was a few weeks after the end of the war, and everyone was still in celebration mode. The drinks had been flowing steadily since. Whether they drank in celebration of being alive, or drank to forget the horrors, it didn’t matter. Hermione had made her way to her room, stumbling slightly in her inebriated state. In her alcohol induced haze, she grabbed her door handle, flinging the door wide open. The resulting crash wouldn’t have been nearly as bad, had she actually opened her own bedroom door. Instead, she found herself standing outside of Snape’s bedroom. It seemed like the gods were against her, because not only was he inside his room, but Hermione stood there, eyes wide and mouth hung open as she watched her professor. At the moment of his door’s impact against the wall, she witnessed him reach his own self-induced orgasm.

In the roughly thirty seconds she stood in the hallway, she watched his hand move quickly up and down his thick shaft. She noted the pulsing veins and purple head. She saw his long fingers wrapped tightly around his girth. And most importantly, she watched the long, creamy ropes of come spurt out and land across his bare chest. His pale, bare chest that was crisscrossed with lines of faded scars. She heard the slight grunt as he reached his peak, and she was sure that sound would be burned into her mind for the rest of her life.

Almost as soon as she processed what she was seeing, he realized she was standing in his doorway. With the afterglow of his orgasm flushing his pale skin, he looked toward the younger girl. “Either come in and help me with round two, or get the hell out of my room Ms. Granger.”

In her panicked state, Hermione ran from his room to her own and slammed the door quickly. She stayed against the door, trying to catch her breath for much longer than she realized. _Did I really just see that?_ She thought. _And did Professor Snape really just proposition me?_ Hermione stayed upright, her mind whirling through question after question, trying to process everything she had witnessed.

From that night on, Hermione had tried to avoid the man. While she was able to accomplish that goal during her waking hours, her dreams were solely focused on him. He was slowly becoming the man of dreams, literally, and she could not find a way to get him from her mind.

This infatuation with Snape only increased as Hermione went back to Hogwarts to complete her schooling. Having to sit through his classes and pretend she wasn’t lusting after him had slowly become her own personal hell. She knew she tracked his movement with her eyes. She knew she wasn’t subtle. She knew he could feel her eyes on him. And she knew he was paying close attention to her as well. She was going crazy, and she knew she had to do something about it.

Being Head Girl had its perks, and Hermione was going to exploit them. That night during rounds, she made sure to take the Potion’s classroom corridor. As she neared the classroom, Hermione made sure to double check she was alone. She slipped into the room, casting in quick succession a locking and silencing spell.

Hermione made her way to the front of the classroom with one destination in mind. She reached his desk, trailing her hands around the edge as she walked to his seat. She slowly sat down, allowing the smooth leather to caress her body. She could smell him. Sandalwood, cedar, and something that just screamed Severus Snape wrapped around her, overwhelming her senses.

She was going to take her time tonight. Even if she couldn’t have him, she could pretend. Here in his classroom, she could pretend that she had owned up to her Gryffindor courage and stepped into his room. Tonight, even if he didn’t know, she’d be his.

Hermione took her time looking through the objects on and in his desk. She wanted to use something that she knew he held frequently. Before her, Hermione laid his wax seal, a pestle, and a glass stirring rod on the desk. She grabbed each item a second time, carefully making her choice. She knew she would be transfiguring her item of choice, so the material had to be taken into consideration as well.

Making her decision, Hermione decided to use the glass stirring rod. She felt the unforgiving glass would mimic him well. She placed the other two items back into their spots on his desk, and began her work transfiguring the glass.

Hermione knew her memory was near perfect. She had been practicing this bit of transfiguration almost nightly since walking in on him. Hermione transfigured the glass into a perfect replica of his hard cock. She caressed the shaft with both hands, feeling the thick veins that spanned the length. She lifted the rod to her face, running her tongue around the mushroom head. With her whole focus on the clear glass in her hand, she didn’t notice the silent man behind her.

Hermione took the time to remove her uniform vest, leaving her in the white button up shirt. She slowly unbuttoned the shirt, letting the cold air from the dungeons harden her nipples. She noticed a broken quill in the waste basket next to his desk. Hermione grabbed both pieces of the quill, and with a quick spell, had transfigured them into a matching set of nipple clamps. She pushed the cups of her bra down, exposing her peaks. Hermione gasped as she placed each clamp.

Hermione placed her legs on each arm of his chair, spreading herself open. She was so focused, she missed him moving around the room to get a better view.

She was prepared for this moment. She had left her knickers in her room, and she could feel the cold air on her nether lips. Her wetness was only enhanced with the cool breeze in the room. Hermione pressed the tip of the glass cock at her needy opening, before moving the shaft through her wetness. She used her own lubrication to coat his likeness, before sliding him home. “Oh Severus,” she moaned, moving him in and out of her body.

Hermione was picking up her rhythm, her body thrusting against the glass now pumping into her body by itself. With her hands free, Hermione tugged on the clamps, making her moan out loud again. She was close, she could feel her body beginning to crest over that pleasure hill. Just as she felt her orgasm hit her, she saw him. She saw him standing there, cock out, pleasuring himself while watching her pleasure herself. “Severus!” she half yelled, half moaned.

As Hermione came down from her high, she watched the man stalk toward her. She felt her legs immediately strapped down to his chair, the glass rod still moving in and out of her. She whimpered slightly as he cast a silent _finite_ on the rod and removed it from her body. With it back in its original stirring rod shape, Hermione watched as Severus slowly licked her juices from the glass.

“Beautiful,” he exhaled while looking into her eyes. “Don’t think you can escape me this time, Ms. Granger. I’ve been watching you, and I know you want me as much as I want you.” Severus drug his fingers along her body, tugging lightly on the clamps still connected to her.

She whimpered again, her body already warming up for him.

“Did you really think you could have gotten into my room by accident?” He asked, moving his hand down to her core. “I let you in, Ms. Granger because I wanted you there,” He leaned into her, his large nose pressing into her neck as his fingers found their goal. “You’re mine now, and I will have my round two.”


End file.
